


Miss Winona

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [39]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Miss Jo wants Unnce Jim's ma to feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Winona

Miss Winona,  
As written by Miss Joanna McCoy.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Miss Winona,

I think everything will be ok for Unnce Jim soon. He's got my pa to help him out and them two hobgloblins are real nice. Mister Sarek reads him stories, and Mister Spock rubs his back when he's not feeling so good.

I hope your ride over here is uneventful, as Mister Spock says. Oh, I'm supposed to tell you that my pa and me are staying here, too. Mister Sarek has a room ready for you, maybe.

I gotta go now. It's my turn to make sammiches for everyone. Unnce Jim wants a weird one again.

Sincerely,  
Miss Jo

**Author's Note:**

> All spelling errors are intentional.


End file.
